


Oh the Plot is So Bewitching

by singingintheshower48



Series: 30 Days NSFW Challenge [25]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 30 Day NSFW Challenge, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Victor Nikiforov, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Confident Katsuki Yuuri, Groupie Victor Nikiforov, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Rock Star Katsuki Yuuri, Roleplay, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Roleplay, Shameless Smut, Top Katsuki Yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:27:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27199172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singingintheshower48/pseuds/singingintheshower48
Summary: Yuuri huffed out a laugh, his breath fanning out over Viktor’s lips and sending a shiver up his spine. He plucked Viktor’s empty glass out of his hand, setting it on the counter next to his own.“Can I kiss you, Viktor?”His breath caught in his throat, hardly able to believe any of this was real.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: 30 Days NSFW Challenge [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1503665
Comments: 2
Kudos: 112





	Oh the Plot is So Bewitching

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been listening to way too much glam rock in quarantine and the idea of Viktor fawning over Yuuri doing an exhibition skate dressed like a glam rocker would not leave my head. Glam rockers were notorious gender fuckers and glitter lovers so I thought it suited our boys pretty well. Title from “Baby’s on Fire” by Brian Eno, written for day 28 of the NSFW challenge— role playing. As always, thanks so much for reading!

Viktor poked his head around the corner, looking both ways down the deserted corridor, delighted at his good luck. He couldn’t believe Christophe had pulled it off. He’d bonded with the roadie over drinks at several pubs over the course of Yuuri Katsuki’s tour, and when they’d met up a couple days ago after settling into town Viktor had gotten so drunk that he’d ended up waxing poetic about the enigmatic rocker he’d admired for so long, about how if he could just meet him once and talk to him for a few minutes his life would be complete. Chris had nearly collapsed in laughter, but after he was done had linked pinkies with Viktor and promised to help make his dream come true. 

Viktor hadn’t quite been able to believe it even as Chris snuck him in the back door an hour after the end of the show, pointing him in the direction of Yuuri’s dressing room with a wink and his signature charming smile. But his route had been clear the whole way, and now Viktor stood bouncing on the balls of his feet outside a door with Yuuri fucking Katsuki’s name taped to it, clutching one of the stagehand copies of the setlist that Chris had slid into his back pocket in both hands. He took a deep breath to steady himself, though it did little to calm his racing heart as he reached out to knock on the door. 

He couldn’t help the gasp that fell from his mouth when the door opened. There he stood, still in the perfectly tailored black suit he’d worn on stage, the tight fit of the pants and his platform boots elongating his legs for miles, the precise rows of silver and purple rhinestones on his blazer making his waist look impossibly small in comparison to the sharp, structured flare of the shoulders. Silver glitter sprayed out from the corner of one eye like a mask, heavy liner accentuated the alluring shape of his amber eyes, and deep purple lips curved upwards as he looked Viktor up and down.

“Well, well,” he spoke with a raised eyebrow, and his voice was surprisingly soft and smooth given the way he belted during his shows. “Who sent me a present?”

The question jolted Viktor into his body. He snapped his mouth shut, only then realizing it’d fallen open when he’d been confronted with Yuuri’s ethereal beauty up close. 

“Mr. Katsuki,” He blurted out, pushing past the embarrassing cracking of his voice to get his message out. “I’m a huge fan! I-I know I’m not supposed to be back here, and I’m sure you’re very busy, but I couldn’t pass up the opportunity to let you know that your music is inspiring, and that I admire you for giving so many people the courage to live the way they want rather than how they’re told to.” 

Yuuri’s smile widened as Viktor prattled on, his eyes glittering with amusement and something deeper.

“What’s your name, sweet thing?”

“Viktor,” he managed to squeak out.

“Why don’t you come in and join me for a drink, Viktor? I’d hate for you to get caught and kicked out so soon after all you must’ve done to get here.” 

Yuuri didn’t wait for an answer, gliding into the room gracefully and leaving the door open behind him. Viktor took half a second to scream in his head, then composed himself and hurried into the dressing room after Yuuri, closing the door as he went. Yuuri was pouring vodka into two glasses, leaning casually against the counter of the vanity that stretched across the far wall of the room. 

“Mr. Katsuki—“

“Yuuri,” he corrected, picking one of the glasses up with long fingers and offering it to Viktor. When Viktor accepted the offered drink he took the other up for himself, touching their glasses together in a light toast before motioning for Viktor to continue. 

“Yuuri,” Viktor began again, thrilling at the feel of Yuuri’s name sliding off his tongue. “I was wondering, if it’s not too much trouble, could you sign my setlist?” 

Yuuri took a large swig from his glass and set it back on the counter. 

“Someone must be rather fond of you to get that for you,” he hummed, beckoning Viktor closer with a crook of his finger. He followed easily, feeling vaguely like he must be dreaming. “Perhaps a boyfriend?”

“No, no! He’s just a friend. Ahh, I don’t think I should tell you who, I don’t want to get him in any trouble.” 

Yuuri reached his hand out to trail his fingers along the outside of Viktor’s arm, from his elbow to the leather cuff on his wrist. 

“I could never be mad at anyone for sending me someone so pretty,” he promised as he took the creased paper from Viktor’s outstretched hand. Viktor felt his face heat at the compliment, downing his drink in two gulps to keep from jumping up and down. He was getting his hero’s autograph. His hero thought he was _pretty. _Yuuri dug a permanent marker out from under a pile of clothing, shooting him an appraising look through the mirror.__

__“Have you been to one of my shows before, Viktor? You look a little familiar.”_ _

__Viktor felt his flush deepen._ _

__“I’ve been to every show on your tour,” he admitted. “I usually get in line as early as possible to be right up front.”_ _

__Yuuri finished signing the paper before him with a flourish, then turned back to Viktor with a wide grin._ _

__“I remember now,” he said. “You threw your shirt onstage a few cities back.”_ _

__Viktor gasped again, this time in delight._ _

__“Yes! I can’t believe you remember that. It must happen to you all the time.”_ _

__“Hard to forget a sight like that,” he purred, stepping forward again and sliding in close to Viktor, close enough to feel the heat of his body and for their noses to almost brush. “You had me transfixed the rest of the show. You looked so good dancing under that blue light, all sweaty and singing along to my songs.” As he spoke he brought his hands up to rest on the bare skin between Viktor’s jeans and crop top._ _

__Viktor’s brain short-circuited. He couldn’t focus on anything beyond the fingers tracing small circles into his waist and the whiskey eyes boring into his. Yuuri huffed out a laugh, his breath fanning out over Viktor’s lips and sending a shiver up his spine. He plucked Viktor’s empty glass out of his hand, setting it on the counter next to his own._ _

__“Can I kiss you, Viktor?”_ _

__His breath caught in his throat, hardly able to believe any of this was real._ _

__“Y-yes,” he managed to squeak out. He could feel Yuuri’s lips turn up at the corners briefly, then he was pressing that plush mouth to Viktor’s and his life as he knew it was effectively over. Yuuri kissed like none of his past lovers, deep and firm and commanding. Viktor instantly melted into him, caught somewhere between disbelief and ecstasy at this turn of events. When Yuuri’s tongue came out to probe against his lips he let him in easily, moaning into the kiss and sliding his arms around Yuuri’s neck, kissing him back with all the enthusiasm he could muster after following the man around the country to watch him perform. Yuuri let out a pleased hum into his mouth, one hand sliding to the small of his back to press them closer. His sinfully tight pants hid nothing. Viktor’s heart jumped in his chest when he felt the hard press of Yuuri’s cock against his stomach. He twisted his fingers into silky midnight hair, his hips rocking forward eagerly into the slow grind Yuuri had started up. The world spun around him, and suddenly he was being pressed back into the vanity’s counter._ _

__Yuuri broke their kiss, leaving Viktor panting and staring dazedly up at him. Dark hunger swirled in his eyes, purple lipstick was smeared over his lips, his hair was in disarray from Viktor’s eager hands. He was stunning. As Viktor stood transfixed by him, he brought a hand up to cup his chin, thumb swiping at his lower lip._ _

__“You’re beautiful, darling. Are you sure you didn’t come here tonight to seduce me?”_ _

__“I just wanted one chance to speak to you,” he swore, voice still shaky from their earth shattering kiss. He gasped when Yuuri’s hand moved from his chin to his chest, fingers splaying across the skin exposed by the deep v cut into his shirt. His touch sent electric pulses zapping through Viktor’s body, every nerve ending set alight by the firm but delicate press of his fingertips. Yuuri hummed, leaning in to trail his nose from Viktor’s collarbone to his ear, his fingers stroking at the skin of Viktor’s chest._ _

__“Well, you’ve seduced me, anyway” he purred. “I want to taste more of you, sweet thing.”_ _

__“Take me, then,” Viktor gasped, arching into Yuuri, offering his body up to more of those electric touches. “I’m yours, whatever you want.”_ _

__Yuuri groaned, latching onto the skin of Viktor’s neck and sucking hard. His hands pushed Viktor’s short shirt up, rubbing his thumbs over his nipples and biting another mark into his neck. Viktor whimpered, his knees feeling weak. Yuuri slid a leg between his, pinning him to the vanity._ _

__Viktor threw his head back, winding his fingers through Yuuri’s and tugging just to hear him hum again, grinding down into his thigh._ _

__“Y-Yuuri!” he choked out when a tongue laved at his nipple. “More, please.”_ _

__Yuuri pulled off his chest, his own hips rocking forward, pressing his hard cock into Viktor’s hip._ _

__“What do you want, darling?”_ _

__Viktor whined in impatience, but was met only with an expectantly raised eyebrow._ _

__“Everything,” he pleaded. “I want you inside me.”_ _

__Firm hands were at his hips then, Yuuri backing up to give him room to spin around. Viktor braced himself on the counter, catching sight of himself in the mirror. He was a mess, purple smudges on his lips and neck, his eyeliner smudged and his hair falling out of its carefully mussed styling, eyes blown wide with desire. Yuuri pressed along his back, hooking his chin over Viktor’s shoulder and meeting his eyes in the mirror._ _

__“You’re gorgeous,” he rasped. He slid his hands around to Viktor’s front, palming him through his shorts and cooing when he bucked forward into his hand._ _

__“Stop teasing,” Viktor whined._ _

__“Hmm, demanding,” Yuuri chided, but wasted no more time in undoing Viktor’s shorts. He hooked his fingers in, sliding to his knees as he tugged them over the swell of Viktor’s ass and down his legs, groaning when he found no underwear underneath. Strong hands gripped at his cheeks, prying them open, and suddenly hot breath was ghosting over his hole._ _

__“Okay?” Yuuri murmured._ _

__“Yes, plea—ahhh,” Viktor choked on the rest of his plea at the first flick of Yuuri’s tongue at his rim. He licked broadly over Viktor’s hole several times before sharpening his tongue, prodding until Viktor was opening up around him. Viktor braced himself on the counter, bending at the waist to push further into Yuuri’s wicked tongue. Shudders wracked his body, shameless moans spilling from his mouth and hips grinding back. Yuuri moaned in return, the vibrations sending sparks of electricity through his entire body. Viktor managed to pry his eyes open to take in the sight of himself in the mirror. He already looked wrecked, flush high on his cheeks, mouth open around pants and moans, sweat forming on his brow. They fluttered closed again at the feeling of a single finger tracing around his rim, collecting enough excess saliva to wiggle in alongside Yuuri’s tongue._ _

__“Oh fuck,” he gasped when it slide all the way inside, the dual sensations driving him to the brink of insanity. When Yuuri’s finger brushed teasingly against his prostate he got so dangerously close that he had to reach behind him and tug Yuuri away by the hair, squeezing the base of his cock with his other hand to stave off the orgasm that threatened to overtake him._ _

__“Do you have lube?” He panted, craning around to look down at Yuuri. He looked up at Viktor with dark eyes, licking his lips as if Viktor were the most delicious meal he’d ever had._ _

__“What if I’m not done tasting you yet?” He purred._ _

__Viktor shuddered, face heating up, but shook his head. “I can’t wait anymore. Please.”_ _

__Yuuri hummed, rising and pressing his warm chest into Viktor’s back, taller than him by a few inches his high boots despite his slender frame. He leaned down to whisper into his ear._ _

__“I like it when you beg. I might have to make you do it more.” Viktor whined, grinding his hips back into the hardness pressing into him. Yuuri groaned, one hand coming up to grip firmly at his hip. “Another time, then,” he amended before rifling around the counter._ _

__Viktor’s head was still spinning at the idea of _another time _when Yuuri unearthed a half empty bottle of lube, wasting no time in popping the lid open and drizzling some over the rest of his fingers. Viktor gasped when the cool digits brushed between his cheeks, eyes snapping up to look at Yuuri in the mirror. Hungry eyes possessively roamed his face before meeting his.___ _

____“Don’t take your eyes off me,” Yuuri commanded, sinking one finger easily back into him._ _ _ _

____“Never,” Viktor moaned, arching his hips back for more. Yuuri complied with a pleased hum, opening him up quickly but thoroughly, working a second and then a third finger into him while sucking more marks across Viktor’s neck and shoulders. Every so often his eyes flicked back to Viktor’s in the mirror, sucking harder and lips digging deeper when he saw Viktor watching him intently every time. In no time at all Viktor was panting and shaking, hips arching back for more, gasping pleas falling from his lips. Yuuri eased his fingers out of him, chuckling at Viktor’s impatient whine. Yuuri stepped back to work his pants open, freeing his cock without bothering to work the obscenely tight pants down his legs. He slicked himself quickly and lined himself up, eyes meeting Viktor’s in the mirror and quirking a questioning eyebrow._ _ _ _

____Viktor nodded eagerly, widening his stance to let Yuuri in closer. A firm hand returned to his hip, holding him steady as Yuuri’s head breached his rim. Viktor’s mouth fell open at the feeling of Yuuri sinking into him, the delicious stretch leaving him panting and shaking. He moaned long and low when Yuuri bottomed out, and Yuuri let out his own moan in return, slick fingers now digging into his other hip._ _ _ _

____He used his grip on Viktor’s hips to start up a fast rhythm, barely giving Viktor a chance to adjust before pounding into him. It was perfect. Viktor gripped the counter in front of him, reveling in Yuuri getting so deep inside him, the sound of their hips slapping together, the feeling of the fabric of his pants dragging deliciously at Viktor’s cheeks. He strained against Yuuri’s hold on his hips, craning back to meet Yuuri’s thrusts. The air crackled with electricity around them, filled with the sounds of their pants and groans and the wet sound of lube. Yuuri swore, tightening his grip on Viktor’s hips and burying his face in Viktor’s neck._ _ _ _

____The angle of his hips changed ever so slightly, and suddenly Yuuri was slamming into his prostate with every thrust. Viktor choked on a moan, arms shaking with the effort of holding himself up at the onslaught of pleasure. He was already hurtling toward the edge again, his hole fluttering around Yuuri’s cock, and Yuuri groaned into the damp skin of his neck._ _ _ _

____“You feel so good, sweet thing,” Yuuri panted into his ear._ _ _ _

____“So do you,” he moaned, knuckles white where he gripped the counter. “You always fuck me so good, fuck, touch me, please.”_ _ _ _

____Yuuri’s hand was around him in a second, a moan shuddering out of him. Viktor was so far gone it only took a few quick jerks of his hand and a flick of his thumb to send him tumbling over the edge. His legs trembled, and Yuuri gripped his hip hard, giving one more deep thrust into him before spilling into him. He fucked them both through their orgasms, until Viktor was whimpering with overstimulation, his hips twitching away from the onslaught of sensation. Yuuri eased out of him, and he gasped at the emptiness and the feeling of come and lube trickling out of him. Yuuri ran a soothing hand down his side, pressing a kiss to his shoulder. He helped Viktor straighten up and turn around to lean against the vanity. Viktor leaned forward with a whine and Yuuri gave in easily, kissing him slow and deep before breaking away with a cocky smile._ _ _ _

____“You owe me coffee, you broke character.”_ _ _ _

____Viktor whined. “Yuuuuri, at least give me a few minutes to recover. I can’t feel my legs.”_ _ _ _

____Yuuri chuckled, his eyes twinkling in that way they always did when he teased Viktor._ _ _ _

____“If I waited you’d just say you forgot and try to get out of it.”_ _ _ _

____He sniffed in mock offense._ _ _ _

____“I would never. And you really didn’t seem to mind at the time.”_ _ _ _

____“I was a little busy rocking your world,” Yuuri said, grin turning downright devilish._ _ _ _

____He gasped. “Yuuri, so bold! The glam rock persona suits you. Have I told you you look incredible in that costume today?”_ _ _ _

____Yuuri huffed around another laugh, leaning in to peck his nose. “Just a few times,” he said graciously. Viktor had told him no less than 10 times per show how much he liked the outfit. It had been a long tour for everyone else who had to listen to him gush over his husband at any given opportunity. Yuuri looked up at him through his eyelashes, purring and setting Viktor’s heart racing again. “Do you like the boots? It’s not too late to return them.”_ _ _ _

____“Don’t you dare,” he gasped. “I’ve had dreams about you wearing boots like that, and I plan to make some of them a reality as soon as we get back to the hotel.”_ _ _ _

____Yuuri’s breath hitched, his eyes darkening again. He surged forward, kissing Viktor until his head was spinning and they were panting against each other._ _ _ _

____“Let’s hurry up, then.”_ _ _ _

____Viktor didn’t have to be told twice._ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are very appreciated! I’m also occasionally on tumblr at singingintheshower48


End file.
